projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
All-Star Improv Comedy Show (Part 4/4) - ConBravo!
Jared performs improv alongside brentalfloss, Mark Meer, The Nostagia Critic and the 404's. Parts 1, 2 and 3 are also here. Synopsis Film Noir Mark gets up for the next game. What is something that would be found in the lost and found? Hentai Mark is looking outside his office. His story isn't very interesting. A woman walks into his office smoking a cigarette. She has lost something, and is asking Mark to help her find something. He is the biggest dick in town. He can also read people's mind. She pulls out her wallet from under her boob. She's lost a 'feathered tie'. Mark will have five days to find the hentai. Mark finds his friend Lefty. Mark reads Lefty's mind and tells him everything he needs to know. Mark heads to a mansion on the hill. Mark confronts her. The hentai was just a red herring. It all makes sense! Mark claims that she wanted him here, so that he would be lured here, so that he would think they were having an affair. Jared, her husband, walks into the room, where he is stabbed by Mark! Countdown Jared is interviewed about his One Minute Reviews. The host's favorite game is Mystic Quest. He wants to see a one minute retelling of Mystic Quest. The other performer doesn't know what he is doing. Jared stabs the others and wins. He takes a lady with him, and finds an other monster. He stabs it and wins! As he stabs the giant monsters, he collects the crystals. He collects the four elements. He collects his party that he hasn't seen all game, and goes to kill the bosses again, and wins! The final boss appears, and Jared gets ready to attack it, but time runs out. They now have to do the same scene again in 30 seconds. They now have to do the same scene again in 15 seconds! The last scene went by so fast that he missed the whole thing! They now have to do the same scene again in 12 seconds! The other two performers fall over each other again. Everyone goes over what else they are doing for the rest of the convention. Hoedown They are looking for a real favorite game. They are doing the Silent Hill howdown. Scenes From A Hat Unusual Doctor Who companions. One performer points to himself. Arnold from Magic School Bus. Jared suggests a man. "Doctor Who: The Next Generation" - with two small children. The best examples of "The Game". One performer pulls Mark to the front, as he is IN a video game. Awkward ways to find out that someone is a brony. Suggestions include a growing horn, a hidden file found on the computer, being asked if they have ever ridden a horse before, showing the doctor a cutie mark. Video games that should not be musicals. Mark should know! Tetris. Pac Man. If Little Mike ruled the world. 24/7 freeze. Jared suggests that his legs have to be shortened. After catching them all. Christine has no idea what to do now. Someone shouts at her to get a real job! Jared hangs himself! Category:Improv Category:Videos